Blurry Eyes
by Quig Alchemist
Summary: Someone other than Yachiru survived the day when she and Kenpachi first met. And that person wants revenge on Kenpachi's life for 'stealing his baby sister'. Ichigo then helps the him fill in the pieces to Yachiru's mysterious kidnapping...2nd Ch LOL!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place around two months after Ichigo returns home from the soul society.

D/C: I don't own Bleach but I love to add to it:D

If you love crazy twists, Kenpachi, and Yachiru…well, can't tell you everything…just read if you love a good Bleach fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blurry Eyes

Prologue

The blood stained earth seemed miles long as he slowly inched forward on his belly, crawling amongst a hundred slain bodies. The crimson trail darkened beneath him, and added to the streaks of blood and dirt already on the ground. His fingers tore deeply into the dying grass, soundlessly scraping along the rows between thick trees.

"No, don't take her away…" he wheezed, the severe throbbing pain of his multiple broken ribs that punctured his skin steadily increasing. He lifted his head weakly, raising up just high enough to see over the body of the dead animal-like man. He was just one of many that lived and died in this district of the soul society.

A sick and dizzy feeling swirled deep in the pit of his stomach as his shaking arms collapsed beneath him. "Please…" he called out helplessly, his face pressed against the foul smelling soil.

Less than a stone's throw away, a man sat resting with his back against a tree. His bloodied sword leaned against him in the crook of his elbow, gleaming dangerously to all who opposed it, as it had already struck down so many worthless creatures that day.

A small child crawled forward bravely, a bright fearless smile spread wide across her face. She had two rosy cheeks and shimmering brown eyes that stared up at him happily. She reached out from her knees and touched the crimson blade with a delighted giggle.

The scarred, shaggy black-haired man could only look down at her in wonder. She was either completely oblivious to the danger, or simply not frightened by the killer in the slightest. The man watched the droplets of evil blood smudge her thin fingers and drip down her wrist with dark cold eyes that glimmered with malice. As she smiled up at him sincerely again, he saw for the first time, a true person that had no hate toward him or any desire to run away in fear. His expression grew softer and he spoke to her compassionately in gentle tones.

The boy that had been trying so desperately to stay alive was just a child himself, only a few years older than the girl. He couldn't hear the words spoken to her across the dead plain, but he called to her anyway, still unheard.

Everyone else was dead. Everyone he feared, all that he despised, but the one he loved still remained and now she too would disappear from his ever-reaching grasp.

The boy reached out his hand in one final attempt as the world began to close in with black and white fuzz, threatening him with unconsciousness. He focused through his blurry eyes one last time before the world became black, and knew he would never forget the face of the man that stole his little sister.

------------------------

Chapter 1

The tiny golden bells strung on the tips of his long spiked hair jingled pleasantly, but at the same instant, they also seemed to ring with an air of tense uneasiness. The large dark-skinned man hurriedly slinked throughout the hallways of Katakura High in an almost cat-like way, his one seeing eye scrutinizing every detail of the unfamiliar place. He glanced at each classroom he passed briefly, as he grew closer to the one he was seeking every moment. Still, he didn't need either of his eyes to find the boy. He had sensed Ichigo's strong spiritual pressure the second he set foot in the school.

Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Squad, grinned broadly, only hesitated an instant before flinging the door back and nearly sent it spinning off its hinges.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" he bellowed, shaking the entire room and its contents. Students had been quietly minding their business, some discussing the previous weekend, while others simply gossiped. Now, the windows trembled in their wooden frames, as that was the only audible sound, and the whole classroom fell dead silent, staring at the strange man with wide eyes. Their teacher was also looking a bit shell-shocked with her mouth hanging open slightly at his sudden appearance. It was early that morning, so early that people were questioning this bit of imaginative thinking as lack of sleep and began to whisper to each other unsurely.

Kenpachi, of course, could care less what a pathetic group of humans thought of him; he was only interested in the one who had gained powers as a fellow soul reaper.

"Ichigo!" he called again gruffly, spotting the bright orange-haired student sitting just as stunned as his other classmates toward the back of the room. The second call to the boy seemed to break him back into reality and he hesitantly stood from his desk. Everyone had now shifted their gaze to him. His face burned a bright color that rivaled his own hair's intensity.

Three other students in the classroom also broke through their own numb senses and each rose to their feet cautiously. Ichigo was completely unaware that they were now standing along with him, as they had been just as silent as if the room were really a tomb when they stood.

"No." The man said firmly, almost barking as he pointed to Ichigo. "Only you. Leave them behind this time." Ichigo turned around and saw three of his close friends, the only ones to know his secret as humans and have powers of their own. Uryu, Orihime, and Chad still stood bravely.

"Sorry guys." He muttered under his breath, hoping only they would be able to hear his words. "He must just be bored and itching for a fight. Don't worry, after doing this, I'll give him a good beating." Each of his loyal friends slowly lowered themselves back into their desks, all with the same humble frown on their face.

"I'm not looking for a fight this time Ichigo." Kenpachi's voice thundered again, making the students nearest to him wince and duck their heads fearfully. Ichigo looked back at him and then closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He reopened his eyes and absorbed the man's appearance, attempting to read what could have possibly been so important that it had to interrupt his class.

Captain Zaraki looked visibly shaken despite the deep, threatening shadow he cast over everyone. His eyes were black like glittering coals, but somewhere deep inside them, Ichigo could see sadness and immense worry. They reflected the color of his outfit, which instead of being the usual soul reaper attire, it was a dark, long-sleeved coat that opened in the front, revealing his chest, as well as equally black pants. His cloak nearly dragged the floor, covering the tops of his dark shoes. He still had his eye patch, pointed hairstyle, and jagged Zanpaku-to that hung covertly in his belt. He may have been the hardest of the squad captains to kill (as any enemy quickly discovered), but Ichigo was well past believing that Kenpachi was truly bothered by something.

"Okay," the boy spoke again, still addressing the beastly figure from across the room. "Then what do you want me for?"

"I need…she's…I…" For the first time ever, Kenpachi looked nervous and touched by visibly deep sadness. He stared down at the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes, believing that this simple act would keep them from reading his thoughts. "I need…help… she's…she's gone…"

She? Ichigo looked genuinely confused. Then again…where exactly _was _that little bubblegum girl that followed Kenpachi around so faithfully?

"Is it your Lieutenant?" he barely got the words out of his mouth before the ever-obnoxious Keigo butted in.

"What are you, some kind of demented clown? You're the reason all those little kids have nightmares you know…" Kenpachi growled from deep in his throat, the lust for fresh blood glinting in his eye as he fixed his hungry gaze on the interruption.

"Don't tempt me boy. I could kill you before you even got the chance to draw your next breath." Keigo instantly glued his quivering lips together and took a giant step backwards. He cradled his neck protectively with his hands, gulping with fear. Apparently, clowns still scared him.

The class was now getting over the initial shock of the soul reaper's entrance, and was now reacting to the threatening comment rather unpleasantly. Ichigo quickly managed damage control and tried his best to shove the man outside of the classroom. It was no easy task since the man was at least twice as large as him. The rest of the students either laughed uneasily or were yelling angrily. Keigo's voice seemed to be the only one absent from the crowd. As the orange-haired boy glanced back purposefully to his three closest friends, they nodded, understanding the sharp look meant to handle the situation. Ichigo finally managed to close the classroom door behind the two, and then turned to Kenpachi, all business.

"You better have a good reason for busting in like this." He said with tone that was clearly not amused. He looked straight up into the man's cold black eyes and saw a soft center of worry and compassion. Was it possible for a monster like this to have feelings?

Kenpachi closed his eyes and spoke his next words in complete monotone.

"She's gone Ichigo. Yachiru has been kidnapped."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm. Evil eh? Gets worse. Much worse. Hang with this one for sure. It's got OMG crazy ishness going on in the end…heheheheh

Trust me.

(hey ho all you peoples that have read my fanfics before! And to all you newbies too! Much loves!)

Oh yeah, please leave me a review and the update will be up soon!

-Quig-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yachiru? You mean that little pink-haired girl that's always with you?" Ichigo mouthed the words, not wanting to believe it. Kenpachi could only nod grimly. "But she's a Lieutenant! I know she's small, but she must be incredibly powerful to reach that status all the same!"

"I think she was taken by surprise or tricked. She can be gullible. It's her gentle nature that most likely got the best of her. I haven't heard from her in two days. Normally she won't stop popping up to say hello…"

"Why did you come to me?"

"You're the only one who's ever held up against me in a fight and defeated me. I figure you're the strongest one possible to help me get her back." Ichigo was surprised by the kind, unexpected words. Sure they came across as harsh and angry, but he knew it took a lot of heart for Kenpachi to admit that he was this man's equal. To be absolutely honest, Ichigo was still a bit afraid of him, as his stay in the soul society had been a traumatizing one with Kenpachi itching for a rematch every waking moment. They _had _tried to kill each other after all, so he agreed to help willingly.

------------------------

It was severely cold and dark in the small, hard space. The small girl lay in a crumpled heap, her cheek pressed against the icy stone floor. Her soft brown eyes sparkled despite the blackness and feebly flickered open. She felt as if she was suffocating under the thick strain of invisible ropes that tied her lungs and limbs tightly. Her usual rosy cheeks were brushed with streaks of dirt that just covered flecks of the pale skin showing beneath. Eventually, the little, helpless girl found strength in her lost voice and she called out, "Kenny…" weakly. Her eyes fogged and became an unfocused swirl that soon faded into nothing all over again…

-------------------------

"You've got to be kidding?" Ichigo screamed. "If you already know where she is, why haven't you gone to get her yet?"

"Yeah I know where…just not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's one of the reason's I need you. She's been taken to a building here in this city."

"How do you know?"

"Most of her spiritual pressure is undetectable because, I think, someone is sealing it, but other than that, I just know she's there. Besides, the building is always so filled with humans that I can't even get a chance to look inside without getting noticed."

"Well, you aren't exactly dressed for secrecy you know." Ichigo muttered, not able to hide his smirk.

"You gotta problem with that?" Kenpachi growled, revealing his pointed teeth menacingly. They might have been on good terms for the time being, but that didn't mean they wouldn't turn around and try to kill each other again if things turned sour.

"No, not at all," The boy answered quickly, backing off immediately. "Just saying you stick out a bit more than most."

"Okay, so will you help me or not?"

"I'll do my best, but I don't even know where this building is…"

------------------------

"The museum?!"

"So that's what it is."

"Why in the world would she be in there?"

"How should I know?!" The two stood toe to toe, glaring at one another for at least the third time that day.

"Next!" the woman calling for tickets broke the hostile tension between them and Ichigo hurried to the counter just outside the museum's large, double doors.

"Two please." He said plainly, fishing his jean pockets for ten dollars, five for each of them. "Thank you." Ichigo nodded to Kenpachi, both taking a ticket and they proceeded inside.

As they crossed the entrance, he could feel the man beside him instantly tense up.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked him lightly, hoping not to draw attention to themselves so early, even if many people had at least stopped to giggle at Kenpachi's wild hairstyle when they walked in the doors.

"Monster…never seen a hollow like this…before…" the man's lips barely moved, as his eyes remained fixed on the structure in the center of the room. His hand edged toward the hilt of his sword hidden beneath his shirt and his breathing became suddenly still, as if he were on the hunt.

Ichigo realized what was about to happen a moment too late just as Kenpachi sprang into action. The orange-haired soul reaper had been staring about the huge room, not paying much attention to the man, as he himself had been here a thousand times; he could only wonder where all the places Yachiru was possibly hidden. There was surely nothing remarkable about the building, but apparently, those who'd never seen a museum before, let alone a full-sized and very life-like dinosaur, would obviously be a little taken aback. Not Kenpachi; he was ready to put up a fight, even to a brick wall if it stood beside him wrong, with his sword blazing, along with a killer instinct reflecting in his eye.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted desperately, his eyes wide in disbelief as the man with spikey hair leaped toward the giant T-Rex mounted in the middle of the room.

Other people, many more than before, had obviously stopped to stare now. Children pointed and laughed as Kenpachi clearly stabbed his Zanpaku-to deep into the dinosaur's side. Ichigo covered his face in shame as even more guests gathered around the wild, monster-like man hacking away at the prehistoric display.

"I got him Ichigo!" Kenpachi announced so loudly, his voice thundered and shook everyone within the front room. "Stupid beast didn't even put up a fight!" Ichigo peeked through his fingers, red-faced from the sheer embarrassment, and wished he'd never looked in the first place.

Kenpachi was triumphantly raising his sword over his head, shaking it victoriously at the severed creature's head that lay beside him. Plaster and foam-like stuffing spilled out from the sharp slice in its neck and onto the tiled floor, as well as from the multiple cuts in the length of its green, reptilian modeled body.

Ichigo suddenly felt a firm hand clamp down hard onto his shoulder and he gulped, turning around slowly. He figured there was no denying that he was an accomplice in the massacre.

"Come with me." A burly security guard yanked him back so forcefully, that he was nearly knocked off his feet.

"Listen!" the boy shouted frantically, seeing another two men attempt to disarm Kenpachi out of the corner of his eye. "He's not from around here! He doesn't understand what he did! Give us a break!" One of the men fighting the captain suddenly skidded across the floor on his backside after being dealt a swift punch. Ichigo started to sweat, wanting to intervene as soon as he could before it got ugly. "Listen, if you don't let me explain what's happening to him, your men will die!"

"Is that a threat?" The man questioned in a dangerous tone, as the grip on his prisoner's arm grew tighter.

"No sir! It's a promise if you don't let me go right now!" He looked puzzled for just a second, but then growled, releasing Ichigo's shoulder in the process. "Make it snappy. Then I'm personally going to throw you both out."

"Kenpachi!" he exclaimed as the security guards scrambled to regroup and then arm themselves with handguns. "Stop!" They quickly aimed at the eye-patched man, ignoring the other person running up to them in a disassembled rush. Kenpachi grinned, also ignoring Ichigo as he accepted the newest challenge with the swish of his jagged Zanpaku-to. He spread his legs, crouching low and glared at his two attackers.

"Step back sir! We have a hostile guest refusing to leave. He could be a terrorist and will not relinquish his weapon." Ichigo was shoved backwards in a massive sea of panicking people and further away from Kenpachi.

A gunshot echoed and his stomach dropped.

"Kenpachi!"

A woman screamed nearby and he got elbowed in the jaw, filling his eyes with swirling stars, only worsening the confusion. He fought through the shrieking masses and finally reached a clear view of the battle, which was now six to one. The scarred man with shining bells weaved into the tips of his hair had a deep gunshot wound embedded into his right arm near his shoulder. He looked down at the bloodied limb incredulously, his adrenaline pumping the pain away, as he was in complete shock from the usefulness of this new kind of weaponry. The soul society never prepared soul reapers for this.

"Lower your sword or we'll fire again!" This short warning brought Kenpachi back to his senses again and he rolled his arm out, deciding right away that it was still usable. He grinned with malice and then spoke calmly with his defiant and most frightening voice that obviously showed why he had named himself after the strongest soul reaper.

"It looks like I'll need to break a few rules. I'm sure the old man will understand." He tentatively reached up, touching his bare chest, and a tiny white flower appeared on his skin. The guards looked at one another fearfully, but still did not lower their guns. Kenpachi smoothly pulled his fingers apart with a subtle smile and the blossom opened in unison with his movements.

Instantly, there was a severe change in the air. The pressure swelled and several of the men dropped to one knee, obviously having trouble breathing. One smaller guy actually passed out within the minute. Luckily, the remainder of the crowd was almost completely gone, running for their lives to get out of the museum, so they couldn't be affected by Kenpachi's strong spiritual pressure. The only one who was still standing besides himself was Ichigo. He was used to its strength, but still couldn't help but remember how powerful it had felt the first time they had encountered each other.

Kenpachi swept around in a complete circle, the tail of his black coat whipping behind him, as he cleanly severed the end of each gun barrel in half. He even managed to slice the unconscious man's gun that was sprawled out on the ground. The guards froze; their jaws hung open stupidly, as each began to back away, still struggling under the vast amount of spiritual pressure.

"Please…just don't hurt us!" Whatever mercy the man had gained from the long years he had spent with his bubblegum-haired Lieutenant was suddenly gone. He inched forward with a sick pleasure for killing found on the surface of his eyes. He stretched his blade near to the guard's neck as the uniformed man squealed, awaiting a helpless death.

"What about Yachiru?" Ichigo yelled as the air became silent except for his ringing shouts. Kenpachi blinked, the lust for murder evaporating from his expression.

"Y-yachiru…" he mumbled lethargically, his tongue forming around the name that meant the world to him. "Yachiru." He straightened up, looking at the trembling guard on the floor. "You scum. Where is she?!" The man winced as Kenpachi sheathed his sword and gruffly grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing him to eye-level. "Where is Yachiru?" he demanded, hate gleaming in his coal black eyes.

"I don't…know who you're…talking about…" The man spoke weakly, simply scared to death.

"He doesn't know Kenpachi! Let him go! You know normal humans couldn't capture your lieutenant!" The dark man bowed his head, feeling defeat, and let go as the guard tumbled to the ground.

"Useless scum." He said quietly with an obvious trace of bitterness.

"I'll have to ask you to leave gentlemen." The first guard that had previously spoken to Ichigo said respectfully, wanting no more trouble. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure had already declined and some of the men were beginning to get up as well. "Please." He asked again and Kenpachi sniffed defiantly, but before he was able to redraw his sword, Ichigo yanked him out the door. The guard muttered under his breath, praying that he wouldn't be heard, and said, "And don't come back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has to be one of my favorite chapters. Lols on the dinosaur thing. It just seemed like something Kenny would do. XD

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave me a review!

Thanks

-Quig-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're alright? The bullet's in really deep."

"Fine." Kenpachi snorted through a defensive snarl. His eyes focused on the museum from where he sat across the street on a park bench with Ichigo. He glared at the glass doors, hoping the people inside were feeling every bit of hate and anger he pressed in that direction.

"At least let my dad look at it. He's a doctor…"

"No." he retorted firmly. Ichigo touched the bloody fabric where the dark liquid was caked on and still partially oozing deeper within the bullet wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Right." Ichigo sighed, thinking, _Does he every feel pain? _Before, he almost forgot that this was the same man many called 'undead'. You could cut him a thousand times and he would still be on his feet in the end. A tiny shot like this was probably the same as a bee sting in comparison to the massive turmoil of emotions that were concerned with Yachiru. There was a deep paining hole in his heart that only she could fill. That was far worse than any bullet.

Suddenly, Kenpachi spoke again, breaking the silence.

"What time does this place close?" Ichigo checked his watch and replied, "30 minutes." Kenpachi groaned and the boy knew it would only please him if he could tear the place apart in that short of time. The Captain of Squad Eleven wasn't known for being patient. Or tolerant for that matter.

"What do you have in mind?" Ichigo asked and Kenpachi turned to him, grinning with the same malicious spunk as before. Whatever he was thinking, Ichigo had a feeling it wouldn't be legal.

-------------------------

"Are you okay?" The girl slowly opened her eyes to the pleasant sound of a boy's voice, but she could only moan in response. "Here, drink this." She felt her head being raised against her will and a cup of what she guessed to be water pressed to her lips. Only on instinct was she able to make small sips of the cold liquid between her choked, coughing fits. At long last, she washed away the lump in her throat and found the strength to speak.

"Did you save me?"

"Yes, of course!" he answered eagerly. She could only faintly see a nodding outline that bobbed up and down happily.

"How long…how long have I been back?"

"Only about two days, but don't worry. You're safe now." Yachiru attempted to sit up and things finally became clearer. The boy that knelt before her didn't seem much older than her, but was obviously much taller. As she stared up at him, she could swear there was something familiar about him. Maybe it was the sparkle in his eyes…

"Where's Kenny?" she asked next, almost instinctively, as she crossed her legs beneath her and helped herself to the remainder of the water. After all, she'd had nothing to drink in nearly two days.

The boy's smile was immediately erased.

"That thief is no longer important Yachiru. Nor was he ever." His voice changed from sweet and caring to grave and frightening. She held her ground regardless.

"Yes he is!" she protested. "Where is Kenny? You said you saved me! He should be with you!"

"I did! That heartless beast kidnapped you! I had to come rescue you!"

"Don't talk about Kenny like that!" Yachiru's eyes glowed dangerously as her spirit energy formed a vicious pink serpent above her head.

"No! You must believe me!" he shouted back, almost pleading to her on his knees.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm…because I'm your big brother." She instantly knew why she had recognized his eyes: they were identical to her own.

-----------------------------

"They really don't like us, do they?" Ichigo tried to hush his laugh as he noticed a poster already depicting a rough sketch of he and Kenpachi's face at the front desk, each of which read the word 'Banned'. "It'll sure make for an interesting excuse if I have a school fieldtrip here anytime soon." He was feeling optimistic despite the fact that they had just broken the law by breaking and entering the museum premises after hours. Or maybe he was just in denial. It was hard to tell these days with all the weird stuff constantly happening.

While the boy was immersed in his own thoughts, Kenpachi scouted out the surrounding rooms, only finding two sleepy guards on the entire museum's nightshift. He reported back to the desk in the center of the museum and the two soul reapers began the long tedious search of each display room. The hours grew long, but still Kenpachi preserved, continuing his relentless hunt.

"I know she's here…but where…?" he kept muttering to himself, trying to muster the will and mental encouragement to keep looking.

"Have we looked there yet?" Ichigo asked and pointed to a door labeled, 'Do not enter. Under construction.'

"Yeah…wait. I don't think so." Kenpachi moved toward the entrance swiftly and without another moment's thought, kicked the door open with a loud echoing bang.

"Quiet!" Ichigo hissed, looking around, expecting guards to flank from every corner.

"She's here! I just know it!" He disappeared inside the room, not paying any mind to the 'shh!' remark; Ichigo had no choice but to follow.

The room inside was impossibly dark as it had no windows and only the one door from which they had entered.

"What is this?" Kenpachi asked, a cold sensation filling him as he glanced around.

"I think it's a planetarium." Ichigo explained quietly, still not wanting to alert guards even if the man accompanying him could care less about causing commotion.

Sure enough, as each of their eyes adjusted, they could see the small speckled dots clustered across the artificial night sky above them.

"What's a…" Before he had the chance to ask, hundreds of holographic planets and 3-D stars appeared all around. Kenpachi jumped back in surprise as Mars had at first settled on his stomach. He almost looked shaken from sudden fright, but the expression was quickly replaced with a pissed frown after being jerked about. Ichigo looked out into the darkness cast between the heavenly bodies, seeing a tall, lanky figure that appeared to be holding another.

"Who's there?" he called into space. The person across the room refused to answer. He didn't even move.

"Where's Yachiru?" Kenpachi added harshly. There was a long silence, but then the voice spoke coolly, saying, "Right here." He gestured to the lifeless load in his arms nonchalantly.

"Yachiru!" The man shouted out and tried to run forward. A solid, invisible wall stopped him roughly in the middle of the room, as it stretched across just beneath one of Jupiter's moons. Kenpachi whipped around and yelled back to Ichigo in confusion. "Does this always happen in these plana…thingies?" He turned and pounded his fists against the unseen barrier in frustration.

"No…" Ichigo answered, obviously distracted. The boy looked down at his hands curiously, and then confirmed his theory by touching the wall that separated Kenpachi and Yachiru. "Our spiritual forces are gone. Whoever that is, he must have the power to seal off and use out spiritual energy against us." He said it so softly, he was hoping only Kenpachi would hear his concern. Obviously the other person could listen as well as speak.

"That's right." The voice chimed in an almost pleasant way. "The second you walked into this room, you lost."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter's a bit on the short side. This is more of a set up for the BIG part that's on the way. Don't worry. You won't be disappointed.

Also, I'll be going out of town for a soccer tournament, so it may or may not be a few extra days between posting Chapter 4. Please be patient. I promise it will come. It will all depend on whether or not I can get to a computer.

Please leave me reviews! Thanks so much for any and all the support that you lovely peoples give!

-Quig-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"My brother?" Yachiru repeated, her entire body shaking violently. "I don't have a brother, or parents, or even a real family!" Her voice had risen to a high-pitched squeak that even for her wasn't normal. She tried to summon what little spiritual energy she could in her mass fury, but for some reason, she found the task impossible.

"Please believe me. I only want the best for you. You've my baby sister. I…I love you." He wrapped his arms around her lovingly, but just as she tried to squirm away, an extremely sleepy feeling engulfed her senses. He spoke thickly in an almost hypnotic way, and whispered, "Don't worry, that monster will never touch you again." It was almost as if she was now drained of all energy and her body went completely limp in his arms.

A loud bang startled him that had come from across the room and he quickly stood, cradling Yachiru in his arms. She was now numb and slipping into complete unawareness.

"What is this?" A gruff, angry sounding voice yelled. The boy's stomach nearly dropped. Had he come so soon? Did he really care for the girl that much? It didn't matter either way. The trap had worked perfectly and Kenpachi would soon be dead.

"I think it's a planetarium." Another voice said, echoing unexpectedly. _Two?_ He thought, his heart beating faster. _He was supposed to come alone! _He had thought for certain that Kenpachi's pride would make it impossible for him to stoop to the level of asking another person for help.

The boy swiftly and silently moved to the power 'on' switch and flipped it, sending galaxies spinning into existence…

---------------------------

"Is she…dead?" Kenpachi could no longer keep a strait face from the anger and sadness that now contorted it. He gazed out, only seeing the motionless silhouette lying in the stranger's arms. Ichigo stood a few feet behind the invisible barrier uselessly with the man. "Did you…did you kill Yachiru?!"

"No." the person answered with a hint of impatience. The small figure shifted within his grasp, almost as if heavily drugged.

"Then what did you do to her?!"

"The same thing I've done to the two of you. She's just simply not strong enough to handle to absence of her spiritual energy." They could almost see a sinister smile crawl across the kidnapper's lips.

Kenpachi roared and beat his fists wildly against the hidden wall like a caged animal.

"Don't you dare hurt her! Don't you dare!" he screamed, traces of his already small portions of sanity disappearing.

"Kenny…" The tiny voice was barely heard above the torrents of his rage.

"Yachiru!" he nearly whispered, his tone growing softer as if she could be comforted and maybe even saved by his gentleness. When she didn't respond, he quickly turned angry again. "Why are you doing this? What did she do to you?"

"She did nothing, you idiot." He answered hotly. "It was all your fault!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!" The mysterious man sounded much younger than the manner in which he spoke. "You took her from _me_!"

"What?"

"All those years ago on the day you slaughtered every beast like man in Kusajishi district. You took her away."

"You mean I saved her! She was alone in that desolate place!"

"Wrong! There was only one other that you either missed or felt the slightest bit of mercy for, because they were just a child. I was that other one."

"What do you have to do with anything? From this, I'd say you're no different than all those I killed that day. You're just another heartless monster."

"Me, a monster?" he laughed darkly. "At least I don't kidnap kids from their rightful family."

"Family?!" he snorted in disgust. "What do you think you're talking about?"

"She's my little sister."

"Liar!" Kenpachi screamed and drew his sword. He rushed forward again, his emotions taking over, and slashed at the unseen obstacle. The fibers sealing the solidity of wall wavered for an instant, showering light that reflected in a wave and bounced between the alignments of the stars. He continued hacking for an entire minute, unaware that he was inflicting death upon himself, before whatever was holding the barrier, collapsed. The shining sliver crumbled to disintegrating dust at his feet and he grinned triumphantly, believing he had gained true success. Kenpachi stepped forward cockily, breaking the line of planets where the wall had once stood and placed a hand on one hip.

The smile melted from his face an instant later and his skin grew terribly pale.

"Yachiru…" was the last thing he said with wide, apologetic eyes, as he fell forward into a crumpled heap on the floor of the planetarium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Kenny!! T.T Did he really kill himself…?

I'll update soon!

Please leave me a review or two…? It'd be nice to know what you guys think…and believe me when I say this one is just getting started. It's going to be crazy… ;D

-Quig-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yachiru's eyes began to focus in the darkness and grasped onto her brother's strong, protective face. He held her near to his chest, safely keeping her within his grip.

Only moments ago, she had felt near dead, but now, something unexplainable had woken her from an unplanned slumber.

"Yachiru!" The boy exclaimed with a bright, sincere smile. "I'm so glad you're awake!" He tenderly stroked the edges of pink bangs that framed her petite face.

"Where's Kenny…?" His sister asked once again and his expression plummeted sadly, as he had the small hope that she had forgotten him this time.

"I told you before, Yachiru, he's not important." He said almost if he were lightly scolding a child for chasing a ball into a busy street. "Just forget him."

"How could I forget about Kenny?" she yelled, beating her tiny fists against him uselessly like a bratty child trying to escape her parent. She struggled from his arms and landed with an uncertain thump, smashing her elbow against the hard metallic floor. He instinctively knelt down to her aid in apology, as if it had been his fault for her injury.

"Yachiru, please try to understand. It doesn't matter; he's dead now anyway…"

Just as the words crossed his tongue, an ear-splitting scream tore through the air. The hasty patter of footsteps immediately followed with a loud shrieking gasp.

"You-you…you killed Kenny!" she screeched as she tried desperately to shake him back to life in the center of the room. It was no use. "How could you?" She looked back at her brother; deep hurt was found drenching her eyes with unseen tears. What the boy who had claimed to be the last living family member had done was unforgivable. He knew it too. All he could do was step back shamefully, dropping his head to his chest. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his heart of true regret for killing that man when he truly meant so much to his little sister.

"No, I didn't kill him!" He argued forcefully despite the soft voice he used. "He and his friend's spiritual force made up that wall. When he broke through, he killed himself!"

"Kenny…he was…" She stared ahead blankly, no longer listening to a word that was said. A truck could have flattened her at that moment and she wouldn't have even flinched. "I…you…" A large sparkling tear began to meander down her cheek…

"Yachiru!" Ichigo shouted, lifting his head from where he had also collapsed from Kenpachi's violent attack against the wall. After all, his energy had made up the contents of the wall's power as well. "He's not dead and neither am I! He's still there, but just barely! You've got to help him!" The girl's bottom lip quivered, as her eyes still wide and unfocused. "Snap out of it!" He thought a moment, catching his breath at the same time while fighting to stay conscious and then yelled, "It's your turn to save him!"

Yachiru blinked unsurely, her eyes clearing as she looked down at Kenpachi's stony face. She gently turned his head to face her and stopped for a brief second to lovingly trace the edge of his harsh jaw line with a light finger as if in a trance. She smiled at him softly and her fingertips found their way to unfasten the straps of his black eye patch. She tugged at them and discovered they easily loosened so she could throw it away from his pale face.

The only thought in her mind was to see his dying breath with both his dark eyes staring out, but inadvertently, she truly had saved him.

The swell of constantly increasing pressure filling the room sent everything spinning, as each holographic cluster of stars thickened. The planets bobbed from side to side, lighting edges of the circular space that had before been in darkness.

Kenpachi's eyes snapped open with vigor, pulsing with extra energy that was earlier concealed beneath his thieving eye patch. Yachiru squeaked in surprised delight and stepped aside as he rose to his feet once again. It was almost as if she whispered to herself, "I knew he couldn't be dead."

Every fiber of the man's being was now focused on protecting her and disposing of her captor, whether he was her real brother or not.

"Help Ichigo." He growled, striding forward with his sword firmly gripped between two murderous hands once again.

"Yeah Kenny!" she said happily in return and ran back to the boy soul reaper who was still lying on the ground. Kenpachi walked off purposefully and Yachiru turned her back without the slightest bit of worry. "Hey Ichi! You okay?" She smiled at him brightly, her rosy cheeks returning to their healthy pink tinge.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he grumbled weakly, not even raising his head from the ground. Yachiru laughed giddily and ruffled his orange hair, knowing he'd be just fine.

Kenpachi waltzed strait up to the kidnapper with the familiar lust for blood in his eye.

"I deserve to kill you where you stand. You shouldn't even have the chance to apologize for what you've done."

"To you? Ha, don't make me laugh." He sneered and folded his arms smugly.

A dark suspicious shadow remained over his face. It was quite strange. Somehow, the boy's appearance was the only thing that was still black and mysterious. It was almost if some sort of 'force' was keeping his features as well as the space around him hidden.

"No, don't apologize to me. To her. After all the hell you caused her, you should get down on your knees and beg for mercy. Even if you really are her brother, I've never seen anyone so carelessly oblivious to their own family." This obviously struck a dangerous chord and his eyes narrowed fiercely.

"You don't even know the meaning of family." He said darkly, staring hate-filled daggers into Kenpachi.

Then everything suddenly froze. The stars ceased to revolve, stopping all out of order in a mass haze of space. A single swirled galaxy hung low near to the boy's face, suddenly casting a harsh, maturing light across his features.

Kenpachi lost his grip on the hilt for a moment, faltering slightly, but didn't dare let the sword fall. The shock of seeing an almost identical, male version of Yachiru was enough to make anyone's heart sink into the truth. The young man had her same almond colored eyes as well as her gentle features. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties as far as human years go, along with shaggy brown hair that accurately matched the color of their eyes.

"You really are…her brother." Kenpachi hated more than anything to admit it, but you'd have to be a fool not to believe the resemblance between the two.

"Of course. Anyone with eyes can see that. For a while though, I was sure you only had one. I thought that might have been the reason for your blind stupidity, but I see I was sadly mistaken." Kenpachi roared angrily and brought his Zanpaku-to down viciously onto the man's head.

Another invisible shield flickered instantly, halting the blade in its fiery path a few inches above his scalp. The boy shook his head as if Kenpachi were a child who was simply unable to understand. "You might want to think before swinging that thing around so carelessly." He nodded behind the captain and the large man turned, his teeth gritted.

"Yachiru!" he shouted, seeing the girl slumped over on her knees with the pale look of death on her face. The rosy spots on her cheeks had completely faded again; Ichigo had only just stooped over to catch her before she collided with the floor. "Why you…!" Kenpachi could barely contain his anger as his fists shook with a fresh burning rage. It was obvious now that he was using his own sister's life force and spiritual energy to protect himself. The sickening thought only made Kenpachi madder. _Who would do such a despicable thing?! He has no right to be her brother! _He took a deep breath, looking back at the man within the impenetrable bubble, wondering how he could attack without harming Yachiru.

A loud thunder-like clap rocked the ground beneath their feet as a blinding white light filled the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh cliffhanger! …still, I know this is sad…at least Kenny didn't die! Right?

More to come before you know it! ;D

-Quig-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Ichigo regained consciousness for the second time that day, he was immediately under the impression that he was being carried over someone's shoulder. His eyes soon came into focus and he could see a lifeless person being roughly dragged across the ground by the back of their shirt below him. A strong hand, gnarled from countless battles, was tightly latched onto that shirt. Ichigo's eyes traveled up the owner's arm and soon saw the person, whom he realized was also carrying him, to be Kenpachi Zaraki. He became aware of another's presence as well that was just barely emitting from a small body on the shoulder beside him.

_It must be Yachiru. _He thought and then wondered, _what happened…? _All he could remember was a loud noise and the girl's brother…wait, her brother! He quickly checked back down again and saw that the unconscious one being drug was that same boy. Was this Kenpachi's doing?

"Ken-kenpachi…" Ichigo was amazed by how fragile his own voice sounded when he spoke. He was still most likely suffering from the effects of when he passed out the first time, not to mention the second time from the deafening crash.

"Hey…you okay?" The man answered, sounding extremely tired.

"I…I think so." He replied, even if he wasn't terribly sure of the fact himself. "What happened?"

"That explosion of some kind knocked you all unconscious."

"Explosion?"

"Yeah." Ichigo's body felt heavy as lead and deathly numb as it flopped uselessly over Kenpachi's backside.

_The generators probably got over loaded during all that and created an artificial 'big bang'. Then again, he may have just hit the wrong switch and it was just part of the exhibit. It is a planetarium after all. Also, there's the fact that it was 'under construction'… _He thought, gradually recovering.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around curiously. He could see real stars winking in the black sky, so he guessed they were now outside. It was dark too, probably in the middle of the night, but as to where they were, he hadn't the faintest idea.

"We're going to the soul society." The towering man answered with no emotion. "There's no honor in killing an unarmed man."

_Since when do _you_ care about honor?_ Ichigo thought with a subtle sneer like smirk. "We'll wait here."

Kenpachi twisted his wrist slightly and effortlessly threw the boy against the adjacent brick wall with backbreaking force. His neck snapped back and his chin lolled forward, as he was still groggy and mostly unconscious. The soul reaper then gently sat both Yachiru and Ichigo down on the grimy pavement between the hidden alleyways and said, "They should be here soon." He looked up wearily at the full creamy moon, sighing silently as a light breeze tinkled the bells on the tips of his hair.

A sandaled foot suddenly split the air and stepped out to his right. A body followed behind it between the break in dimensions and landed on the ground, cushioned by an unknown force.

"Where is he?" the woman who had appeared so quickly asked, her sharp green eyes blazing.

"Here." Kenpachi moved aside, revealing the brother who had gone into a fit of moaning as he tried to regain his senses. Yachiru wasn't fairing much better than her older sibling.

The woman strode forward with importance and clamped a pair of spirit energy sealing cuffs onto each of his wrists. She swept her dark maroon hair out her face and began to take the boy back through the portal in order to face judgment at the soul society.

"Wait!" the boy yelled suddenly, finally aware enough to realize what was about to happen. The woman halted in mild surprise, one foot hovering in limbo through the gate. "Yachiru! You don't understand what I've gone through to get you back! I won't go! My life is nothing without you!"

"Quiet!" Kenpachi roared and the boy immediately fell silent.

"Why?" A small, unsteady voice asked from the shadows. "Why did you go through all that trouble to kidnap me? If you just wanted to see me, you could have just asked…" Her words were strung out into long, slurred, monotone syllables.

"Because I wanted to kill him first." He responded bitterly without a trace of hesitation. "I thought if he were dead, you'd come to me with open arms…I hate him so much…please forgive me for what I'm about to do Yachiru…" He nearly choked on unseen tears.

In a blur of speed, her brother swung an angry elbow back at the officer holding him, catching her swiftly in the gut. He whipped his shackled arms around, swiping the sword that had been at her hip only moments before. He rolled sideways, arming himself, and blindly stabbed the woman through her side. She slumped down in shock, effectively wounded and out of commission. He quickly ambled to his feet and rushed forward to the three stunned soul reapers. He brandished his weapon between two bound hands and plunged the sleek blade deep within Yachiru.

"No!" Kenpachi shouted, frozen for the first time in his warlike career at the sight of untimely death. Ichigo stood speechless at his side, eyes wide.

The Zanpaku-to had been stabbed directly through her chest; blood was already spreading like a virus across her clothes and dripping on her murderer's fingers.

"If I can't have you, neither can he. Goodbye dear sister." He rapidly retracted the sword as Yachiru's eyes glazed over and she fell from her knees. Her brother stumbled backward, wiping her blood from his cheek nonchalantly.

"How could you?!" Kenpachi screamed, dipping down to catch Yachiru and then securely held her body against him. "She's your only little sister…I would do _anything _for her and I'm not even considered her 'true' family…how could you waste such a life?" Tears never shed sparkled down his cheeks and splashed onto Yachiru's soft skin below him. "I cannot forgive you. Ever."

"Then kill me." Her brother sneered, staring at Kenpachi beyond the stolen silver weapon that separated the two.

"I plan to." He retorted, equaling the viciousness of the hateful look in his eyes.

Kenpachi lovingly gazed into Yachiru's dead face and briefly hugged her one last time before gently laying her body on the ground. Her starless eyes stared up at him, whispering silent words of encouragement. He stood back up and drew his jagged blade, raising it to a level above the girl as he pointed it to her killer menacingly.

"Ichigo…help that officer and…and tell Yachiru that I…I love her." It was the single most compassionate thing he'd ever said. The sad fact was that she had not lived long enough to hear these loving words. Not even once.

Then his voice suddenly became stern and serious as he said, "Stay out of this fight. It's only going to be between me and him." Ichigo nodded, tending to the woman's wounds. They both already knew that it was probably too late to do anything for Yachiru. At the very least, one innocent person might survive the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! After all that…Yachiru died…(sniff) Get em Kenny! Make him pay! Grr!

Stay tuned (I'm listening to that song by GLAY right now…XD) for the last chapter! O.O

Oh and by the way…reviews would be incredibly shiny. Please and thank yous:D

-Quig-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kenpachi truly regretted the feeling of wanting to kill the boy, knowing that he was Yachiru's only brother. It would almost feel the same is killing his own son…

At first he drove in easy, parrying the boy's wild blows, as well as swinging a few half-hearted ones of his own. Still, he could not look past the heartless act this nameless person had committed. It was simply unforgivable.

The boy seemed completely unable to handle a sword under any sort of control, as he kept swishing it around in an almost laughable way to one who had trained for so many years. It didn't help that his hands were still clasped together either. He had no balance and absolutely no sort of fighting stance. The display was rather pathetic and really not even worth the trouble to draw swords.

Then the boy became desperate. His blood shot eyes were filled with a glinting crazed look that had absolutely no resemblance to his younger sister whatsoever. It was the change Kenpachi needed to be able to fight freely without out any hindrance from his conscience.

The fight wore on for long minutes as the clashing of deadly metal rang out into the night. The boy was now growing visibly tired and was just barely keeping Kenpachi's sharp blade from piercing his skin. He knew he was surely finished at the next blow and covered his face with his hands in fright, exposing the cuffs on his wrists. Kenpachi grinned, slashing downwards mercilessly at the opening, but accidentally split the links that sealed his spirit energy. The boy looked up incredulously at his huge stroke of luck and realized it was his turn to smile.

It was as if Kenpachi became a block of ice. His limbs, not to mention his sword, were completely immobile as it hung there in mid air. The man grimaced and bared his sharp teeth as Yachiru's older brother casually limped up, chest puffed out with pride and sword dragging by his side. He gazed at the soul reaper trapped by his invisible barrier and smirked coldly, leaning in within an inch of Kenpachi's face.

"I want you to know the name of the man who is going to kill you, so you can cower there, frozen and awaiting a meaningless death. I want you to feel that same hate and pain I felt while being defenseless and completely powerless to save the one you love, Kenpachi Zaraki." It was the first time he had directly addressed the captain of the 11th squad. He raised the sword high above his head, only seconds from bringing it down to kill Kenpachi. Even the great 'undead' couldn't avoid death after that fatal injury. "My name is Mamoru Kusajishi…!"

Just as the boy announced his name with his eyes burning in passion, his face became a confused, blank mess. His pupils dilated in shock as he fell forward, the sword's hilt still grasped between two clammy palms. His knees gave way and he crashed to the ground near the man's feet.

Kenpachi felt a swell of frozen relief at the next sight, but also an emotion that panged deeply of sadness.

Yachiru had killed her own brother.

Her shadow stood trembling over Mamoru's body, her own bloody Zanpaku-to sticking out of his backside. Tears poured from her agonized eyes as she looked down at her dead sibling.

"Mamoru means 'protect'…" she stated quietly, her voice calm and even. "That kind of name should have never been wasted on you."

As Mamoru had fallen forward, the sensation of blood rushing to his head made him dizzy as he struck the ground at the soul reaper's feet. With a last effort before death, he had looked up at Kenpachi through the same tortured, blurry eyes as the night when he had first seen the towering man take his little sister away…

Yachiru stood, swaying slightly as the wound in her chest was nearly as big as Kenpachi's fist. Blood flowed down to her knees and her frown became deeper and more frustrated. She hadn't wanted to kill him, but she knew she wanted Kenpachi alive much more.

She was extremely strong to be still standing there after such a critical wound. But then again, there was a reason this pink haired sweetheart was the Lieutenant to the most vicious and unforgiving captain in the soul society.

Yachiru turned, her back facing Mamoru in the direction of where Ichigo and the officer he was assisting in treatment were by to wall. He'd picked up a few things from his dad, so he wasn't completely useless under the circumstances. The boy was unaware of the last few minutes of the fight, due to the clumsily attaching of bandages, so when she had stabbed her brother, it was almost as if he were seeing a ghost. Ichigo rubbed his eyes, clearly not believing what he saw until she spoke. He knew then that the situation had taken a severe and most unexpected twist.

"Yachiru…" The girl shivered as her name was called, almost as if it was the spark of life. The person who whispered to her stretched his arms over Mamoru's body toward her. Kenpachi stepped over the boy's body and encased her in a protective and loving hug close to his chest. She could see nothing and only obeyed numbly. Her eyes were foggy with tears as she was also blinded by the severity of her actions. She buried her ghostly face into him and ceased to tremble almost at once. She whispered, "Kenny…" so softly only Kenpachi could hear as he patted the back of her bright, ruffled hair. He thought she had relaxed now that she knew she was safe. He held her tightly again and leaned to kiss her forehead, but then he suddenly stopped, realizing her body had become deathly limp within his arms. "Yachiru?" Kenpachi pulled away gently and her head flopped backwards, her eyes barely remaining closed. "Yachiru!" He yelled her name, lightly shaking her back and forth. The loss of blood had been too much after all.

"She told me more soul reapers are on their way." Ichigo announced, laying the woman on her back, as she too had become unconscious due to lack of blood. He stood and walked over to the captain and lieutenant, feeling relief when he saw the two together until he saw Kenpachi crying. He tried his very best to hide the tears that were impossible to stop. Each drop was a bitter taste of happiness and misery against his heart. She would live. He was still terribly worried that this fact wouldn't be true if he didn't get her aid right away, but despite that, the happy flow of tears wouldn't leave his coal black eyes.

Ichigo stood off several paces away, waiting patiently for the behemoth of man to gather his emotions and rise from his knees.

"Thank you." Kenpachi said plainly, stifling his tears at last. Ichigo nodded, able to hear the man's gratefulness in his voice. "We might both be dead without you." He turned back to the dark end of the alley and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." He stated shortly, carrying Yachiru tenderly in his arms as he strode into the shadows.

Ichigo listened to Kenpachi's heavy crunching footsteps echo in the narrow alley as his monstrous figure finally disappeared. He knew that he was probably going to see the 4th Squad and get them to heal Yachiru.

Just as the boy tore his eyes from the blackness, the soft ringing of bells faded away completely. He turned with a sigh and also began to head for home.

School was going to be _great _tomorrow. Who knew how late it was already? His dad was likely to kill him at the very least.

Ichigo shuffled away, leaving the unconscious officer and the dead man named Mamoru.

------------------------------

"Sorry to disturb you, but I need your help with something." The woman looked up groggily, her hazy green eyes barely focusing on the soul reaper who had come to help her. "I need you to confirm this man's identity." She nodded lethargically and the man helped her to her feet. She used her superior as a crutch, hobbling along with her wound only partially healed from Ichigo's first aid.

The two could see a bloodied silhouette lying face down in the center of the alleyway exactly where they had left him. She remained silent, her eyes fixed on the boy curiously. He was surely dead, but there was no longer any wound in his back made by a Zanpaku-to. The woman left the other soul reaper's side, stumbling slightly, and knelt to the victim's side.

"What's wrong?" the man asked as she rolled the body over so she could see the face.

"His throat has been slit." She stated, dropping the tuft of hair from his light blonde head to the cold cement. The woman looked up with no emotion and said, "This is not the same man…"

The End

(To be continued…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sequel? Yes. Definitely. There probably wouldn't have been one if a certain someone wouldn't have opened up a door for a whole other story. (THANK YOU!) ;D

Please give me some reviews on how well you like the story…and if you want to see more in the sequel.

So let's see. It's called _Perfect Blue_. Just as good as this one (if not better, in my opinion).

Its gonna be good. ;D

Hope you'll give it a look when its up and wrap up the whole story!

(Btw, I'll add another 'chapter' to this one providing a summary and link to the new story/sequel in a day or so.)


	8. Chapter 8

_Perfect Blue_

Sequel to _Blurry Eyes _

Let me give you a summary type thing…

Mamoru is still alive and he has learned a new way to use his shield power. After receiving treatment at the Kurosaki home for his wounds (you'll have to see how that one goes XD) he decides to pursue Yachiru and Kenpachi again except this time to the soul society. He's no longer a sweet little boy (was he ever?!). He's a cold-blooded murderer determined to get what he wants. So Mamoru breaks in (with Ichigo hot on his trail) and ends up dragging the entire soul society (all your favorite captains too) into an all out war similar to when Ichigo broke in to save Rukia only two months previously.

Hmm? Want to go poke the shiny linky and find out what happens?

We'll here it is. Hope you enjoy! ;D

http:// www. / s / 3850509 / 1 / PerfectBlue (copy and erase spaces. Then add an underscore between perfect and blue)

Also, If you can figure out the connection between the two story titles, you get a big happy pile of cookies!!! Hint: think music…


End file.
